RebeccaBilly
by Jacz
Summary: This fanfic is based on Resident Evil 0. It is a reimagining of some of the events which occoured in the game. It contains some kinky activities, but nothing particularly graphic.


Billy and Rebecca in the Water Treatment Facility

_This is my first fan fiction, and I'm mostly just experimenting. It might not be everybodies cup of tea - I have a tendency to get pretty weird. Here's hoping its appreciated._

Rebecca Chambers hated the clanging of her footsteps, which echoed loudly through the cavernous corridors of Umbrella's Water Treatment Facility. The loud metallic clunks made her feel exposed and vulnerable. She was worried that the sound was likely to attract unwanted attention - but then again, she was bound to stumble upon something unsavory sooner or later anyway.

The stench of rotten sewerage mingled with the pungent aroma of death. Strangely, it made Rebecca feel alive. The grisly smell of decay forced her to live, made her aware of the life force which was still thrashing vivaciously within her. But she needed to press forward. Billy was down the waterway, hopefully washed up somewhere safely. Rebecca thanked her lucky stars that the facility was out of order. At least Billy wouldn't get sucked into the machines and turned into fish chowder.

Everything had been going well, or as well as it could have been considering that she was embroiled in a bizarre conspiracy involving pharmaceutical corporations, mad scientists and, of all things, zombies. But then things had gotten hairy back at the cable car when Billy was attacked by one of the Eliminators, a kind of rabid monkey with thick hair and demonic eyes created by the Umbrella Corporation. Billy had fallen into the water below and been sucked downstream. It was Rebecca's job now to find him and bring him back to health. As long as nothing unwanton caught either of them first.

The thunking of zombie footsteps brought Rebecca back to her immediate surroundings. The Water Treatment Facility was built upon a hillside amongst a maze of waterways, and there were various buildings linked by steel walkways. Rebecca had just opened the door to what seemed to be a staff room when she spied two zombies lumbering unsteadily towards her. Clad in what seemed to be the facility uniform of blue overalls with yellow hardhats, the zombies were a mess of gore and guts. Stained with purples and reds from the blood which had been seeping from their bodies over who knew how much time, Rebecca's stomach still fluttered every time she saw these living, dripping corpses.

The nearest one made a sharp lunge towards her, and she blasted a hole in the zombie's chest with her shotgun just before he could grab her. He was sent toppling backwards onto the nearby pool table, and Rebecca heard his skull crack as it hit the hard surface. The zombie groaned as he slid down towards the floor, pieces of rotted brain sagging out of the fresh hole in his skull. Not forgetting the second zombie on the other side of the table, she chucked over a burning molotov cocktail she had fashioned out of gasoline, which shattered on the zombie and doused him in flames. Without hanging about to hear him wail as he burnt, Rebecca dodged down some nearby stairs.

As she ducked quickly into a small shack to one side of an open area by the riverside, her thoughts turned to Billy. He was so strong, so brave, so caring. She wished he was back with her now, so that she could stand beside him while they explored the area, his tall frame a beacon of protection. She saw in her mind his dark hair, hanging down over his eyes, eyes which were so blue yet so dark, eyes which held mystery and experience which she so desperately wanted to be a part of. She imagined not just the hair on his head, but the hair on his body too, the gentle dusting on his chest which, she knew, must run right down his body, thickening as it approached his groin. Recalling his sharp, musky scent, she knew she needed him. And not just to trade bullets with her, either - Rebecca wanted the entire weapon.

Her urgency intensified by sexual desire, Rebecca rushed through the small cabin and flew down a small flight of stairs. The water was running directly beneath her, and she was sure that Billy must be close. At the bottom of the stairs was a door. It read 'NO ADMITTANCE'. Like her hunger for Billy, the thick smell that lingered above the plant was getting stronger, and it made the desire to find Billy all the more urgent.

Upon opening the door she immediately saw Billy. He was bobbing in the water ahead of her, unconscious. "Billy!" she yelled. The room had a pool of water in the centre while around the outside ran the same metal grating which dominated most of the plant's walkways. If she leaned over the water on her knees, she was just able to pull him towards her by grabbing his belt. She grabbed hold of it just above his groin and pulled him closer.

On feeling her touch, Billy stirred to consciousness. The first thing he felt was a gentle fondling around his groin, a soft touch which he couldn't deny he liked. But then he realised he was floating in water, and he remembered with startling speed the accident at the cable car. Quickly opening his eyes, he saw Rebecca looking at him intensely. He saw the desire in her eyes. His gaze wandered down her body to the young, pert breasts and slim hips.

He knew Rebecca wanted him. And it was clear to him now that he wanted Rebecca, too.

Billy tried to talk, but realised that his mouth was full of water. He spluttered, caught his breath, and hoisted himself out of the pool. "Rebecca," he whispered. "You rescued me..."

Rebecca was still kneeling, watching Billy as his broad chest heaved. His thick muscles were magnetic. She reached out and put her hands on his chest, feeling his nipples stiffen under her touch. She rubbed his chest firmly, feeling her way towards his tattoo, which she fingered delicately. For so many hours now she had longed to have him in her touch, and now here it was, happening for real.

"Rebecca?" Billy questioned tentatively. Rebecca's touch was strong, and he knew what it meant when a woman touched a man like that. He felt his manhood thickening in approval, and on this sensation he instantly stood, sweeping Rebecca up in his arms and pressing her passionately into the wall.

Rebecca gasped in approval. She wanted him in her. Billy's thick odour mingled with the smell of decay, and it made her all the more wild. All of the killing, all of the death. It had made her want him so badly, and now it was finally going to happen. Rebecca fumbled with his belt in a desperate need to feed on his body. She needed to take in his fluids, to feel their bodies collide. Billy responded by spinning her about and laying her on the floor.

Except it wasn't the typical metal grating that met Rebecca's back. It was bones. Corpses so old and rotten that they barely had any flesh remaining. She heard the soft hiss of air escaping from cracking skeletons. No wonder the smell of corpses was so bad in here. This must have been where all of the bodies Umbrella wanted disposed of floated to, so many that at one point they must have piled up and spilled onto the walkway. They were in the centre of a haven of death, and Rebecca had never been so ready for what was about to happen. She embraced the decomposition which surrounded her, the smell and the feel of the rotten corpses beneath and the heavy weight of the man she loved on top. The brittle bones of the skeletons dug into her back. Billy took off his trousers and looked deeply into her eyes as she did the same.

On a bed of sickly death, they consummated their innermost desires.


End file.
